donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Chunky Kong
Chunky Kong is a character from the Donkey Kong series. He is the strongest member of the Kong Family, but is somewhat meek. His first appearance as a playable character was in Donkey Kong 64. He is also said to be the cousin of Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong. He is also the brother of Kiddy Kong. History ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' Chunky's name was actually encountered before he made his first official appearance in a game. During one of Swanky Kong's quizzes in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, one of the possible answers to the question "What is the name of the Kong who owns the aeroplane?" is "Chunky Kong". ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Chunky appears in one of Funky Kong's mini-games in the Game Boy Advance remake of ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble. Here, he is one of the Kongs that appear in the water and have to be protected from being taken away by boats with Kremlings on them. ''Donkey Kong 64'' In Donkey Kong 64, Chunky is one of the Kongs captured by the Kremling Krew at the start of the game. Chunky is found in the Frantic Factory, He is rescued by Lanky Kong. Once Chunky is free, he can collect green Bananas, coins and Blueprints. Chunky Kong fights the boss of the Fungi Forest, which is a rematch with Dogadon; when he defeats him, he gains one of the keys to K. Lumsy cage. In Fungi Forest, he has to go through a Mine Cart ride in the well and collect a certain amount of coins to get a Golden Banana. During the final battle against King K. Rool, Chunky is the final Kong to go up against the Kremling King. At the start of the fight, K. Rool will turn invisible and Chunky has to use the Chunky pad to turn invisible and see the Chunky barrel in the middle. Chunky then turns into a giant and is able to knock K. Rool against the opposite corner as he charges for him. Eventually, K. Rool is knocked out by Chunky. He celebrates his victory as K. Rool gets up with the intent of attacking Chunky before being distracted by Candy Kong and shot with a bazooka by Funky Kong. Throughout the game, Chunky gains a variety of bizarre abilities from drinking Cranky Kong's various potions or buying from Funky and Candy. His first individual ability is Primate Punch, while the second is Hunky Chunky, and the third one is Gorilla Gone. Chunky's weapon is the Pineapple Shooter. His instrument is the triangle; with this he can use the Triangle Trample. Aside from this, he can learn Simian Slam, Super Simian Slam and Super Duper Simian Slam, which all Kongs use. "Donkey Kong in When the Banana Splits" In the comic "Donkey Kong in When the Banana Splits", Chunky helps the other Kongs track down King K. Rool when he steals the Golden Bananas. Chunky is the first one to attack the Kremlings, leading to a large battle between them and all of the Kongs. Chunky and his companions eventually emerge victorious, and return home with the Golden Bananas. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Although he did not appear in Super Smash Bros. Melee, there is a reference to Chunky on the Kongo Jungle stage, as the DK Rap plays, after Diddy Kong's part, Chunky is mentioned. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Chunky Kong appears as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it could only be used by Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Powers and Abilities Chunky Kong's abilities from Donkey Kong 64: *From Cranky's potions: **'Simian Slam': he can press green buttons with his face on them. **'Super Simian Slam': he can press blue buttons with his face on them. **'Super Duper Simian Slam': he can press red buttons with his face on them. **'Primate Punch': with this ability he can perform a powerful punch that is capable of breaking doors among other stuff. **'Hunky Chunky': with the help of Crystal Coconuts he can turn into a giant and pick up large objects, as well as hit large switches. **'Gorilla Gone': with the help of his Kong Pad he can turn invisible and see invisible things. *From Funky Kong: **'Pineapple Launcher': he can shoot pineapples to damage enemies and to activate switches. *From Candy Kong: *'Triangle Trample': He uses a triangle which can defeat almost every enemy and could also make special things happen is he used it on a Music Pad. Gallery Chunky-Kong small.gif|Chunky Kong - rendered animation from the game Chunky-Kong.gif|Chunky Kong (large) - rendered animation from the game Category:Kongs Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Heroes